1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a high pH colloidal dispersion of a cerium compound and a process for its preparation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dispersions of cerium compounds have a number of applications, specifically heterogeneous catalysis, in particular the treatment of exhaust gases from internal combustion engines (automobile post-combustion catalysis). These dispersions can also be used as anticorrosion coatings or in cosmetics.
A number of processes for the preparation of these dispersions have been described. However, known processes can only produce a dispersion with a very acidic pH, i.e., generally less than 5, and with a high concentration of impurities, i.e., ion concentration.
In the applications mentioned above, however, in particular in the cosmetics industry, it is important to be able to produce a colloidal dispersion with a less acidic pH and/or a higher purity.